


Swift Carriage And Ceiling Fan Get Nasty (Or, Speedwagon Vores Lego General Grievous ASMR)

by kins_reigen



Series: speedwagon/lego general grievous fun sexy times [1]
Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Speedwagon has a long tongue, Vore, dom!speedwagon, foodplay, grievous comes out of speedwagon's urethra, he also shits grievous out, idk what to call it, implied? - Freeform, reverse cock vore???????, sub!grievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kins_reigen/pseuds/kins_reigen
Summary: read the tags
Relationships: Robert Edward O. Speedwagon/General Grievous
Series: speedwagon/lego general grievous fun sexy times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Swift Carriage And Ceiling Fan Get Nasty (Or, Speedwagon Vores Lego General Grievous ASMR)

**Author's Note:**

> based off a roleplay. credit to iwantmymom for playing the part of grievous, i should note that i copied what she said basically verbatim
> 
> go check her out shes cool https://www.wattpad.com/user/IWantMyMom

Grievous swam in Speedwagon's mouth as he slurped and sucked at his body. He shivered, feeling the man's tongue run along him, brushing over his hard cock. After what felt like a lifetime, Speedwagon's mouth and throat muscles contracted, pushing Grievous down his esophagus. "Ugh, yes Speeduwagon, I love feeling your slimy throat against my body," Grievous groaned. The slurping noises around him only served to get him more turned on.

He dropped into Speedwagon's stomach with a plop, the walls of his digestion organ pressing around him. Speedwagon's stomach acid lapped at Grievous's scrapes left by the man's teeth, causing him to let out a moan of pain and pleasure. Speedwagon chuckled, his stomach gurgling shortly after. "Hope you like it in there, Grievous." He said smoothly.

"Ugurghghh, yes, fall down the stairs _please,_ " Grievous pleaded. Speedwagon flung himself off the staircase he had been at the top of, a smirk plastered on his face. He felt an erection beginning, a deep chuckle coming along with it. Grievous slipped out of his urethra, Speedwagon letting out a gasp as he felt the lego robot slide out of his dickhole. "I'm a vewwy dirty boy, you better cwean me up.." Grievous moaned out, putting his blocky arm in between his legs and squeezing his thighs while biting his lower lip.

Speedwagon obliged, lifting him up and licking him all over to clean him. "Ughh, you speed my wagon so good.." Grievous made an ahegao face as he spoke. Speedwagon instantly shidded, farded, and camed his pants at hearing his words, letting out a loud, throaty moan. Grievous loudly sniffed the air, then camed himself, 20 million blue lego coins shooting from his prism dick. Speedwagon slurped the lego coins up, letting out a soft moan as he did so, the act causing Grievous to stumble. 

Speedwagon stared into Grievous's emerald orbs, a smirk creeping across his face. "My meat is so leet that you're going weak, huh? Epic haxxor moment.." Grievous stared back, blushing furiously, then every single hole in his body smoothed over in self defense, trapping Speedwagon's leet meat inside him. "Omggfg.. :flushed:" Speedwagon camed again, screaming like a beaten gorilla. All Grievous's holes (including pores) were forcibly opened by the sheer strength of Speedwagon's cum flowing into his ass.

Speedwagon licked Grievous's face slowly, savoring the lego man's flavor. "Mmm... Salty... Ripe." He commented, like a wine man tasting a fine wine. Grievous licked his face back, feeling every wrinkle, and gave his own thoughts on the taste. "Mmghrgh, JoJo-y." Speedwagon wrapped his gigantic fucking tongue around Grievous's body and slowly, agonizingly pulled him into his mouth. "You taste so good, lego Grievous.." He whispered breathily. Grievous smiled, loving the comforting feeling of Speedwagon's tongue lubing him up for another round of voring. "I wiggled around in chocolate syrup before this, just for you~"  
"Aww.. how sweet <3\. Both literally and figuratively." Grievous began to vibrate, sending a chill down Speedwagon's spine, and he finally swallowed the lego robot thing what the fuck. 

"Urgghrhh, Speedwagon, I love it when your stomach acid invades me, my skin is red! It's being burnt away! Mmgffh.. yes~!" Grievous moaned out.  
"God, hmhnndhghrfdggg, you feel so good in my stomach Grievous.. Crispy plastic.." He sighed contentedly.  
"Let me come out of your anus this time, please!" He pleaded.  
"How could I say no to such a sweet voice~?" Speedwagon soon obliged, shitting Grievous out onto the floor with a wet slap. He licked Grievous clean and cuddled close to him, glowing with love for lego man.


End file.
